A Twist Of Fate
by bolt fan 21
Summary: Remake of Music and Lyrics. A washed up former cat band star named Rex Fetcher, gets help from a reluctant cat named Mittens Disher.Together they must write a hit song in five days. warning Mittens X OC, but it's nothing big
1. Chapter 1

A Twist of Fate. By Bolt Fan 21.

The Friday Effect Pictures.

In association with Disney.

Song: A Bite out of love. Music and lyrics by Bolt Fan 21 and Little Bit.

The movie opens with a logo that says "Cat Nip". It then shows a jet black cat named Charlie.

I never thought that I could be so in love, as when I first looked in your radiant blue eyes! (Charlie is dancing rather strangely to the song.)

A spark inside me that words just can't describe! (Charlie continues to dance.)

I just love this feeling! (Rex Fetcher joins Charlie.)

Coming from the center of your soul, every word from your lips is a lullaby! (Rex dances, while Charlie rocks out in the back ground.)

A change of pace makes life worth while! (The duo continues to rock out to the song.)

You are coffee and chocolate! (Rex and Charlie sing together.)

I said I wasn't going to fall for the same lame tricks, but then I took a bite out of love! (Rex and Charlie jump forward and pretend to bite some thing.)

I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! (Rex and Charlie do the electric slide.)

And I just can't let you go! I can't lose this feeling! ( Charlie and Rex continue their little dance.)

(Screen shows Rex trying to woo a pretty female cat.)

Hey baby are you exhausted? Because you've been running through my mind all day! (The female cat rolls her eyes at Rex.)

Let's go to the mall, and I'll buy you a cat nip mouse. (The female cat mouths "How about no?")

You've shown to me that my destiny's with you! (The female cat leaves, and Charlie enters.)

I can't lose this feeling! (Rex falls over dead dramatically.)

I said I wasn't going to fall for the same lame tricks, but then I took a bite out of love! (Rex and Charlie jump forward and pretend to bite some thing.)

I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! (Rex and Charlie do another dance move.)

And I just can't let you go! I can't lose this feeling! (The screen shows an unconscious Rex. Who the doctor proclaims dead. Charlie shakes his head.)

(In Rex's dream, the female cat says yes to Rex, and they skip off into the sun set. They separate as Rex wakes up.)

A change of pace makes life worth while. You are coffee and chocolate. (Rex sees a female nurse and springs back to life.)

I said I wasn't going to fall for the same lame tricks, but then I took a bite out of love! (Rex dances with the female nurse.)

I wasn't going to fall in love, but then I took a bite out of love! (Every one else in the room starts dancing.)

And I just can't let you go! (A record that says "A bite out of love is shown, and the video fades out.)

Cat Nip was one of the biggest bands of the 200s. Nowadays they are better known as "Charlie Jonson's' old group. Charlie has gone on to sell billions of records, and star in block buster films. Can you name the other guy in Cat Nip? What ever happened to Rex Fetcher? Find out tonight on Battle of the Cat Band Has Beens!

Rex's point of view.

"We think it's going to be bigger than Dancing With the Stars. What do you think Rex?" The show manager asked me. "I think it's very clever and unique. I say go for it!" I told him. "I'm glad you think that, because some of the people have found the term has beens offensive." He told me. "I don't think it's offensive, I am a happy has been. It is a very clear statement "Every thing good I've done was in the past, so don't expect anything new or exciting from me. It really takes the pressure off, especially on a first date." I told them. "So we're going to start airing the taped shows this week. We have a lot of good act, and we're glad that you signed on to do this show." The producer told me. "Well it's a privilege to work with you all. So, how many songs will I get to do? I would like to do a slow one, and a more up tempo number where I get to shake it a bit." I asked them. "We can't promise any of the acts that they'll be preforming." He replied. "I'm not sure if I get where you're going with this. What will I be doing then?" I asked. "Boxing! That's why it's called Battle of the Cat Band Has Beens!" The producer told me, this made my eyes get big. "Oh, boxing! Wonderful." I muttered. So I quit the show and went home.

Author's note: Wow! This is one of the two songs that I wrote this week end. Actually, I had my best friend/ partner/ lyricist/ consultant Little Bit's help with this. She wrote the line Coming from the center of your soul, every word from your lips is a lullaby, and gave me the idea for the line Hey baby are you exhausted? Because you've been running through my mind all day! Because she heard two of our friends talking about cheesy pick up lines, and this was one of them. I had an awesome week end off from fan fiction! I went to a teen conference with my youth group. I also went to the Disney Store! I got a little Bolt plushie, and a little Dug plushie! I did a ton of research for this story. I watched Music and Lyrics, and The Proposal to help me to understand the romantic comedy genre better. I was part of a crowd swarm in front of the stage a few times, one of those times was when Hawk Nelson was playing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carly Gates.

Rex's point of view.

So I went back to my apartment, because I had a bone to pick with my manager. "Good afternoon Mr Fetcher." The door man greeted me. "I've enjoyed it so far." I told him. "Hey Rex. Look I had no idea that they meant boxing." My Manager told me. "It's okay, I could have taken Gaggle of Pigeons. We were in a battle of the bands together a few years ago. We kicked their butts! Which made them cry like little girls." I told Travis. "I'm not upset, and you know why?" Travis told me. "You've been in my cat nip?" I asked Travis. "Because of her. (Travis holds up a magazine with a picture of a Pomeranian.) Carly Gates, bigger than Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers put together. She's a huge Cat Nip fan, and she wants to meet you Rex!" He told me.

"Hold on, Ackley I've missed you!" I said, answering a message over the intercom. "I have a Mittens Disher here for you Rex." Ackley told me. "Sounds like fun, who is she?" I asked Ackley. "She says she's here to feed your fish." Ackley replied. "Josie feeds my fish." I told him. "She says she can be in and out in 5 minutes, and this is the best time for her." He told me. "Okay, it appears that she can't be stopped, so send her up." I replied. "Why do you even have fish? That goes against the laws of nature." Travis asked me. "An old friend of mine said that they make people more comfortable." I told Travis. (Door bell rings.) "There's Mittens now, so be nice Travis. That means no bitting." I jokingly told Travis.

Mittens was a dainty little black and white cat, with white paws. "Hi I'm Mittens Disher." Mittens told me. "I'm Rex Fetcher." I told her. "You didn't get the message? Josie was supposed to call you and tell you that I will be feeding your fish for a few days." Mittens told me, I could tell she was nervous. "Well, come on in!" I told her. "I hope you have your own fish food, because Josie said that every one has their fish food. The last guy I did fish for Mr Sparks, he was about 15, he didn't have his own fish food. So he starts screaming at me in another language." Mittens told me. "Well, don't worry, I have my own fish food." I told her. "Well then good for you." Mittens told me. "Hi, I'm Travis Briley, Rex's manager." Travis told mittens. "Hi I'm Mittens Disher. So, the fish food is in the kitchen?" Mittens asked me. "That is correct Mittens." I told her.

"So Carly Gates?" I asked, while quietly watching Mittens. "Yes, can you believe it?" Travis asked. "Is this even a good idea? Pros and cons." I asked Travis. "Pros: great publicity. Cons: no matter what you do, in 12 years we'll both be dead." Travis told me. "Okay, I'm convinced. Let's do it!" I told him. (Mittens yelps.) "Excuse me, do you have a band aid I can borrow?" Mittens asked me. "No, and sadly, I lent out my leg brace." I said jokingly. "Well I better go. This could get infected. I mean you should really have a first aid kit." Mittens told me, and with that she was gone. "That was weird." I told Travis. "Don't give her a key." Travis told me. "Any who, Carly wants to meet her after her music video shoot tonight." Travis told me. "Okay, this should be fun." I muttered.

So we went to meet Carly Gates. She was not what I expected. She was a cute little Pomeranian. She was singing Mississippi Girl. Carly was about as country as you can get. So after the video shoot, we went to meet Carly Gates. "Carly, this is Rex Fetcher." Carly's manager said. "Mr Fetcher it's a honor to meet you. Your song Fall In Love Tonight helped me through my parents death when I was 4 months old." Carly told me. "Really? Because I wrote that when I was 2 months old." I said jokingly."Any ways I want you to write a song for me." Carly told me. "Okay, I actually have a few songs I would like to update." I told Carly. "Oh no Rex. I don't live in the past, I want a new song. See I just went through a tough break up with my boy friend, we had been together for almost a month. Then I read a book that changed my life called Finding Love Again. Which will be the title of our new song. We'll sing it at the first concert on my world tour, and it will be on my new CD." Carly told me. "The CD is pretty much finished, so we need it by Friday.' Carly's manager told me. "If you can't do it, we have other artists working on it. If it's meant to be, it will be. It's destiny, or not." Carly told me.

So Travis and I left Carly's studio, and had an interesting conversation in the car. "I can't possibly write a hit song in five days. What was she thinking?" I asked Travis. "Look, this is a once in a life time opportunity. I think you need to do this." He told me. "We have plenty of gigs, we don't need this." I told him. "A few people canceled. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Travis told me. "What?! People canceled! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I yelled, my seat belt was the only thing keeping me from strangling Travis. "I'm telling you now Rex! Old acts are coming up all the time. This is your big chance!" Travis told me. "I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm going to have to start doing kids birth day party." I yelped. "You're not dead Rex. Plus kids have no idea who you are." Travis told me. "That's good to know. What about you? You'll have to take on a new client." I asked Travis. "Don't worry about me. I know a lyricist we can use. He's brilliant, very fresh. Plus he just worked with Hannah Montana." Travis told me. "I thought I was done with this nightmare called song writing! I guess I'll give this guy a shot. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked Travis. I had no idea what I was in for with the new lyricist.

Author's note: Wow, fish, Pomeranians, and lyricists. I want to thank JimmyRocket and 8MilesThatWay for reviewing. First I want to thank JimmyRocket, I just wanted to say that it's not the number of ideas you have for stories that matters. It's the time and thought that you put into them that counts. Next I want to thank 8MilesThatWay. First I wanted to say I enjoyed your new story so much, and that I'm sad that it's over now. I also wanted to say the thing about the Garfield comic made me smile. I've actually read that comic, because I'm a die hard Garfield fan! I have the first 20 Garfield comic books, and read the comic on the computer daily. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lyricists, fish, and dancing.

Rex's point of view.

The next day, I met my wonderful new lyricist. Okay, he wasn't wonderful, I was checking to see if you guys were paying attention. His name was Craig Bergerstein. He carried a huge tote bag, some of the contents of the bag were: a note book, a pen, a few bottles of Dr Pepper, five Calvin and Hobbes comic books, a copy of the book Hitch Hiker's Guide To The Galaxy, a container of peanut butter fudge, a box of crayons, a toy squirrel, and more random junk. I knew the minute he walked in that I was doomed. Craig was a white cat with a black splotch over his right eye. When he walked in, I thought he had a bad case of bed head, turns out his hair was supposed to look like that. He also looked like he hadn't slept in moths.

So we got to work on the song. "Sorry, I'm just a little lost here." I told Craig. "Look if you don't like the lyrics, just tell me." Craig told me. "Oh no, they're very powerful lyrics." I muttered. "Perhaps you want some thing more up beat, like Cat Nip?" Craig mocked, luckily I was saved by the door bell ringing. "Please hide that facsimile of a insult for one moment." I said, while getting up to answer the door. It was Mittens Disher, coming to feed my fish. "Hi, Ackley said I could just come up?" Mittens said shyly, she also had a bandage on her paw. "Gasp! They were able to save the whole paw!" I said, faking surprise. "I know I over reacted. I just hate infections." Mittens told me. "Who doesn't?" I asked Mittens. "Touché." Mittens replied. "Um excuse me!" Craig interrupted. "Hey I didn't see you there. Hi I'm Mittens Disher." Mittens said to Craig. "This is Craig Bergerstein, he is a famous lyricist." I told Mittens. "Well I'll get out of your guys way. I'll get to work." Mittens told me. "She was kinda cute." Craig said. "I'm Glad you enjoyed that." I told him.

"Okay so let's work on the song." I told Craig. "Okay. Give it up I'm an evil little dog! I look really sweet but I'm a vicious dog! I'll shriek and claw, and sing until your ears explode, and you'll die before you find love again." I sang, while playing the piano. "That's all wrong! Try it in another key." Craig told me. "Okay so, Give it up I'm an evil little dog! I look really sweet but-" I sang, before Craig cut me off again. "Okay, Give it up I'm an evil little dog is okay but then it should be." Craig started. "But with some training, I just might change." Mittens sang quietly. "Wait, what did you say Mittens?" I asked Mittens. "I don't remember." Mittens said, nervously. "I think you said, But with some training, I just might change. That's quite intriguing really." I said. "That's not my lyric!" Craig said, his left eye twitching wildly. "I know, but it's a brilliant phrase really." I told Craig. "If you can't handle anything but happiness and rain bows. Why don't you just let, Fish girl ,Write your lyrics? Give it up I'm an evil little dog, But with some training, I just might change. Finish it." Craig growled.

"I'm just here to feed the fish." Mittens told him. "You're doing a fantastic job, but that one is dead." I told Mittens. "We'll go through all of the trials couples face, and we'll find love again at the end of the race." Mittens said. "What's next? Happily ever after, for ever and ever? You people disgust me." Craig growled. So Craig left us alone, to write a song. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get involved!" Mittens said. "He had to get back to his home planet." I told Mittens. "Listen, have you done any writing?" I asked Mittens. "Well yes, but I can't write a song." Mittens told me, I had to break the ice some how. "Did you ever hear of the band Cat Nip?" I asked Mittens. "Of course, every one has. My best friend Donna loved them! They had that ridiculous hair and those ridiculous clothes. Oh my goodness, you're one of them!" Mittens said, suddenly noticing my Cat Nip posters and records on my wall. "That hair was actually in style then." I told her. "I'm sorry." I told her. "It's okay, but I want to talk to you about possibly writing some lyrics." I told Mittens. "I can't write lyrics." Mittens told me. "We can throw some ideas around, maybe buy some new fish." I said, while noticing that Mittens was over feeding my fish. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't." Mittens told me. "I have to go babysit for my best friend. I mean her kids, she's 3 now." Mittens told me.

"Okay listen, have you heard of Carly Gates?" I asked Mittens. "Yeah, my friend's daughter loves her music!" Mittens told me. "Well I have to write a song for her by Friday. If you change your mind about working with me. Or if you want a good laugh, I'm am preforming at a obedience school reunion tonight at the Brodway Motel." I told Mittens. "I can't thanks though Rex. I have to go bye!" Mittens said stepping in to an elevator.

Mittens' point of view.

So I went to baby sit Donna's kids. We got a pizza with anchovies, then we played Guitar Hero for two hours. "Come on aunt Mittens, you have to go to the next level." Donna's daughter Kate told me. Suddenly we heard the inevitable, their parents were home. "It's your parents get in bed hurry!" I yelled. The minute they were in bed, I let their parents in. "Hi, how was the movie?" I asked Donna. "It was good, we saw Sherlock Holmes. It was awesome." Donna told me. "How did the kids do?" Donna asked me. "We had dinner, and they went to bed." I told her, unfortunately Kate blew our cover. "If you don't go to bed right now, I'll send your dad in there." Donna yelled. "Yeah, we're so terrified!" Kate taunted. "Then I'm coming in there!" Donna growled, I heard a pitiful yelp. "I'll make sure they're still alive." Donna's husband Gary said. "What's wrong Mittens?" Donna asked me. "I feel kinda guilty Donna." I told her. "Shocker." She muttered. "I met that guy from the band you used to like, Rex Fetcher. He wants me to come and watch him preform tonight." I told Donna, I thought she was going to faint. "Larry I'm going out! I have to get ready!" Donna Screamed. "That wasn't the end of the story." I mumbled.

Rex's point of view.

So I went to preform at the Brodway Hotel. It was like any other class reunion, except every girl cat had swarmed in front of the stage to watch me sing.

Song: Fall in Love Tonight. Music and Lyrics by Bolt Fan 21.

"It's been so long, since I've been loved by any one." I sang, with dozens of fan girls screaming in the back ground.

"I never have a date. Some times I hide under the covers and sob!" I sang, and danced a little to make my fans scream louder.

"Wondering, if any thing will go right? Or will I fall in love tonight?" I sang. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mittens and another cat slip into the mess of fan girls.

"When the sun slips behind the clouds, I feel an emptiness in my heart!" I sang, while watching Mittens friend elbow her way through the crowd.

"Stop what you're doing, come down here and listen to the blues." I sang.

"Wondering, if any thing will go right? Or will I fall in love tonight?" I sang, Mittens friend sang along with me.

So I did a little bit of our Take a Bite out love routine, I wound up twisting my ankle. I kept going anyways.

"When our eyes first met I knew it was destiny. Now you've left me here on my own! For now on I guess I've got to dance alone! This wasn't part of the plan!" I sang, between yelps of pain. So I slipped back stage to avoid my fans.

Rex's point of view.

So, after that "fun" concert, I attempted to escape my fan girls.

Mittens and her friend wound up making their way through the crowd to talk to me and Travis. "Hi Rex." Mittens said. "Well hello Mittens. I'm glad you could make it! Travis you remember Mittens." I said. "Of course I do. Hi Mittens." Travis said. (Donna clears her throat.) "I'm sorry. Rex this is my best friend Donna." I told Rex. "You were great tonight! Can I take a picture with you?" Donna squealed. "Only if you're single." I told her. "Aw man!" Donna said. "You're not single are you? (Donna shakes her head.) Sorry Donna." I told her. "I also wanted to thank you for your offer." Mittens told me. "What offer?" Travis asked me. "While Craig the living breathing robot was in my apartment. Thanks for that nut job by the way. Mittens spat out some really interesting lyrics." I told Travis. "Any who, I need lyrics by Friday, and it's impossible to find a sane lyricist." I told Mittens. "Why don't you write them your self?" Mittens asked me. "Song writing isn't a strength of his." Travis replied. "I once tried to write a song about a romance between a dog and a cat called Puppy and Kitty love." I told Mittens. "Well that isn't bad. It could work. They said it could never work out, and that it was just puppy and kitty love?" Mittens said. "That's good keep going." I told her. "They could run tests all day long, and never figure out what happened. I don't know Rex." Mittens told me. "That was great Mittens! Wasn't that great Travis?" I asked Travis. "Yes, very nice Mittens." Travis said. "You know it's late we better get going." Mittens said. Before they could leave, donna took a quick picture with me.

Author's note: Okay, I admit that fall in love tonight was rough. I was planning on doing a different song, but the person who's doing my lyrics needed more time. I want to give a shout out to my aunt, she's doing my lyrics. Also to mycousin who will be doing the lyrics. I will be doing a demo of Finding Love Again tonight. Then I'll be able to finish that song up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We've got long hours and late nights ahead of us now!

Rex's point of view.

I spent most of the night turning Mittens lyrics for Puppy and Kitty Love into a song. I figured if I turned those lyrics into a song I might just win her over. So I took my sheet music, and went to where Mittens worked. She worked at a day spa called Pampered Paws. "Mittens will be right out Mr Fetcher." The front desk cat told me. "Thank you." I told her. "I'm sorry to bother you mittens. I realized I really need you Mittens." I told Mittens. "I don't write." Mittens told me. "I know. Except when you wrote short stories for your Obedience School's news paper. You were really good." I told her. "Okay so you're one of seven people who has actually read those. I really can't write a song though." Mittens told me. "You already have. Just come with me for five minutes please." I told her.

So I took her to my friend's piano company so I could play Puppy and Kitty Love for her. "Hi Max, can I use one of the pianos for a minute?" I asked my friend. "Sure, knock your self out." Max told me. "Okay this is some thing that you might possibly recognize. They said it could never work out, and that it was just puppy and kitty love. They could run tests all day long, and never figure out what happened! Puppy and kitty love. Puppy and kitty love. Ah ah ah ah. What happened?" I sang. "Rex the music is so wonderful, but I've never written a song!" Mittens told me. "I know, I just think that you were meant to be a lyricist!" I told her. "I'll do it Rex." Mittens told me.

"Okay, I thought we could continue with the Kitty Love song. Then I realized it would be difficult to get from there into Finding Love Again. Which is the title Carly demands." I told her. "Of course we could continue Craig the living breathing robot's version." I told Mittens. "That's called plagiarism." Mittens told me. "You are absolutely right Mittens. Plagiarism is bad." I told her. "Let's see, a song for Carly. It has to be called Finding Love Again. It has to be some thing you both would sing about. What would you sing about Rex?" Mittens asked me. "What ever works really." I told her. "Wow that's inspiring." Mittens said sarcastically. "Okay, two lost people trying to rediscover love. Love lost, love found, love lost again." Mittens said. "Good, starting to sound a bit monotonous, but good." I told her.

(Rex plays the Jeopardy theme quietly.) "Gee, thanks Rex." Mittens muttered. "It doesn't have to be perfect, just spit it out!" I told her. "You just don't get it do you Rex?A melody is like seeing some one for the first time. The moment your eyes first meet. In other words, it's like love." Mittens told me. "I so get that." I told her. "Then as time goes on, and you bond, that's the lyrics. Their life story, who they truly are. The combination of the two is what makes it magical!" Mittens told me. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Mittens told me. "Why?" I asked Mittens. "If you can't do something. Get away from it for a while. You'll feel a lot better trust me." Mittens told me.

"Okay, this is good. I wanted to ask you some thing Rex. Why did Cat Nip break up? I mean, Donna told me that you two grew up together." Mittens asked me. "Well, Charlie found a new manager, who convinced him that he was the true star of Cat Nip. So Charlie left Cat Nip. Taking with him the last three songs that we wrote together, and putting them on his solo album." I told Mittens. "How did you deal with that?" Mittens asked me. "Cat nip, ice cream. Eventually I released my own solo album." I told her, as we entered a CD store. I handed Mittens a copy of my solo album. "Neat!" Mittens said. "That copy has been in the racks for two years, see I made a mark on the back." I told her. "That's ridiculous Rex." Mittens said. "It only sold 5,000 copies. The majority of those were sold to my adopted mother Anne." I told her. "Entertainment Weekly said it was worse than being eaten by wolverines. That was actually the nicest review." I told Mittens. "I think it's sweet that you're opening up to me like this. I know what it's like to live with darkness over head." Mittens told me. "Bingo!" I said, with a smile. "Darkness." Mittens muttered.

"I've been living with darkness over head! Wow, that's a nice melody. What do you think Mittens?" I asked Mittens. "It's lovely Rex." Mittens told me. "What do you know Mittens? You don't even like melody." I told her. "I didn't say that." Mittens told me. Morning found me and Mittens looking like we could play the lead roles in Night of the Living Dead. "Okay, what's next Mittens?" I yawned. "Let's get some breakfast." Mittens said. "Come on we're on a roll here! Listen. I've been living with darkness over head. What's next?" I asked Mittens. "I refuse to rhyme until I'm fed!" Mittens sang. "Come on, I've been living with darkness over head, finish it." I told her. "I really wouldn't mind just going back to bed." Mittens said mockingly. "Okay you win. Let's go to IHOP." I told Mittens.

"What's next?" I asked, on the way to IHOP. "How about, I've been looking for some one to help me to learn again. Not some one just to be a friend?" Mittens asked. "Perfect. Keep going, Mittens. (Mittens Ducks into an alley.) Mittens?" I asked. "Sorry , I thought I saw some one I used to know. It wasn't him though. Oh there he is. Of course this is a book store." Mittens said nervously. "Okay Mittens snap out of it! We have 34 hours to finish the song. You obviously can't do it like this. What can I do?" I asked Mittens. "Have you heard of this book?" Mittens asked me, gesturing to a book. "The True Story of Michelle Grant? Yes, it's the book of the year. Why?" I asked.

"I'm Michelle Grant. I took this writing course at my obedience school, and my teacher was Egon Tate. He was an incredibly handsome cat. Sadly, I was in love with him. We began spending every minute of the day together. Then one day, his fiancée showed up. The whole thing turned into a violent cat fight. Any who, I quit the class. A year later his new novel showed up." Mittens told me. "Well this Michelle Grant obviously isn't you!" I told her. "Well she's a black and white cat from New York. 1.5 feet tall. Has the same color eyes as me. Has all my habits, you know? Talks to her self, asks too many questions. So every time I pick up a pen, I'm reminded of the horrible things he said. He said "Michelle Grant, is a pitiful facsimile of a writer. She could imitate any author. Yet lacks what it really takes to be a true writer." she said, while fighting back tears.

"Don't listen to him. He is a parasite! He feeds off of other people's bad experiences." I told her. "He's not a parasite. He's a famous author." Mittens replied. "Get the best revenge! Write a hit song! There isn't a book out there that will cheer you up faster Than "You are my sunshine my only sunshine! You make me happy when skies are gray!" That is true poetry! There are great minds behind those songs. The Bugs, The Litter Box Cats, the people who write songs for Disney movies. You could be on that list" I told her. "I don't think a song will impress Egon Tate." Mittens told me. "You'll never know, unless you try." I told her. "What if one of your heroes, let's say one of The Bugs told you that you're a terrible writer?" Mittens asked me. "I actually know them, and they wouldn't dare say that. The Disney people might. Wait the Disney people did say that!" I yelped. "How would you react?" Mittens asked me. "I would hide under my bed for a while. Then I would find a lyricist, and write a song about how depressed I was." I told Mittens. "Then every one would love me again." I told her. "Come on let's go." Mittens told me.

So we sang the song for Ackley. "I've been living with darkness over head! I've been living in a mime field with out love! Mime is not right! What on Earth does that say?" I asked. "That's mine." Mittens told. "Oh well how could I miss that?" I asked sarcastically. " Why would you be a field of mimes?" Mittens asked me. "I can tell you that it would not be the first time." I told her. "Why am I not surprised?" Mittens muttered. "If you're going to whine like a two year old human, why don't you just write the lyrics?" Mittens nagged. "Sorry Ackley, we'll be back in a bit. You tell me what to write, and I'll write down the lyrics. I'll write like a human, and not like an infant!" I told Mittens. "I can do with out the sarcasm Rex!" Mittens yelled.

Author's note: LOL, Rex in a field of mimes. I have so much feed back to answer, so bear with me peeps. I'll start with 8Miles That Way's review. I actually based this story off of the awesome movie Music and Lyrics. I actually looked for the story Reality check, I never found it LOL. I'm glad you've enjoyed the music. Next, welcome back JimmyRocket! I have actually experienced some of the aspects of this story first hand. I was once a washed up fan fiction author. I had a story called Psych Goes To The Dogs, that very few people read. I admit that I almost quit fan fiction for good. I made my come back with Bolt2: Homeward Bound, and well, here we are now. I was a part of a fan swarm like Mittens and Donna were in this story. It was so cool! I did a little singing for a group during a game in my drama class yesterday. I sang an ear splitting rendition of Best of Both Worlds. I wrote a song with my partner Little Bit. (See chapter one of this story.) I also wanted to welcome my partner Little Bit to the fan fiction . Net family. I don't know what her user name is right now but I'll post it in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding love again demo version.

Rex's point of view.

Mittens and I were still not quite finished with the song, but we were getting there. "What are you doing Mittens? You're destroying my apartment!" I told Mittens. "I won't write from across the room." Mittens replied. "I'm stuck! Get back to your corner!" I told Mittens. "Go out through the other side." Mittens told me. "I've never been out through that side." I told her. So we moved both the piano, and Mittens' chair. "Better. Just move the chair back a bit." I told her, while moving her chair back a bit.

(Rex is playing the piano.) "I don't think those cords are right! (Rex bangs his head on the piano in frustration.) It has to sound different than the verse." Mittens told me. "Okay, what should it sound like then?" I asked her. "It needs to be sadder than the verse. I also don't think the line about spaces in my mind is right." Mittens told me. "It's fine." I told her. "Fine is not good. It's either right or wrong. Inspired or meaningless." Mittens told me. "Look it's 3:22 in the morning, and we're not writing the ending of Beethoven's Fifth. We're writing a song for some one who's last hit was called My Love For Tractors!" I told her. (Rex takes a drink of the coffee Mittens made.) "I still don't like it. Oh and by the way, it's called Love and Tractors." Mittens told me. (Rex waits until Mittens is out of the room, and spews his coffee into the sink.) "We're so close to finishing the song. We just need to stay focused, you know?" Mittens told me, while over feeding my fish.... Again! "Okay, you may now start killing the next one!" I told Mittens, while moving the fish bowl away from her. So we sang the finished version of Finding Love again for Ackley. "All I wanna do is find love again. I might die before I find love again! Oh oh oh!" I sang. (Ackley takes head phones out of his ears.) "Sorry, did you say some thing?" Ackley asked me. "No." Mittens and I said simultaneously.

Soon, I was preparing the score for the demo version of Finding Love Again. "Hey Rex, how does this sound?" Mittens asked me. "Just keep writing, Carly is leaving in a hour." I told Mittens. About 20 minutes later, she approached me again. "Listen, I was thinking that corners is a better word than spaces for in the mind. Corners of my mind. You're not listening to me are you? I'll come back in a few minutes then." Mittens told me. Soon I had finished the score, and Mittens was back to talk to me again. "It sounds great. I can't believe it!" Mittens told me. "And now... Vocals! (Mittens backs away from the microphone.) Mittens, you have to sing into the microphone, it won't follow you. Your head phones, you can adjust them as much as you want. Wow they look nice on you, you should wear them all the time." I told Mittens. "I can't sing." Mittens told me. "Look, this is a duet, I can't sing it by myself. (Rex turns on the music.) How is that?" I asked Mittens. "OKAY!" Mittens yelled. "Shush!" I told Mittens. "It's okay." She whispered. "Okay, Finding Love Again take one." I said into the mike. "I'm getting really nervous." Mittens whispered. "It's okay, just use your normal nice voice that I've heard so much this week." I told mittens. "My throat's closing up, I can barely breath (coughs.)" Mittens told me. "It's okay, it's just a three minute song." I said, while starting the recording. " I've been living with darkness over head! I've been living in a mine field with out love." Mittens whispered. "Just a little bit louder. Because people are actually supposed to hear this song. Finding Love Again, take two." I said, restarting the recording.

Finding Love Again demo version. Music and lyrics by Bolt Fan 21.

"I've been living with darkness over head! I've been living in a mine field with out love! I've been lost for so long. Haunted by the past, I just can't seem to move on!" Mittens sang.

"I've been hiding all my emotions away, just in case I ever need them again some day! I've been setting aside time, to find a little space in the corners of my mind." I sang.

"All I wanna do is find love again. I might die before I find love again! Oh oh oh!" We sang together.

"I've been watching but the sun refuses to shine! I've been searching but I just don't see the light! I know that it's out there! There's got to be some one for me some where!" Mittens sang.

"I've been looking for some one to help me to learn to love again. Not some one just to be a friend! I could use some directions, and I'm open to your suggestions." I sang.

So we finished the demo and went to meet Carly at the air port. "Look it's Carly Gates." Mittens said nervously. "Just relax. Hi Carly." I said, while greeting Carly. "Do you have the song?" Carly asked us. "Yes. It's a little rough. (Carly takes the Cd from Rex.) Oh you want to listen to it right now? Okay go on ahead." I told her. "Any one watch Battle of the Cat Band Has Beens last night? Those Litter Box Cats sure can take a punch huh?" I asked Nervously. "I didn't watch it." Mittens told me. So Carly finished listening to the Demo, and hugged us both. "She hates it doesn't she?" I thought. "This is the song I've been looking for. Thank you both." Carly told us. I looked over at Mittens, and she looked like she might cry. "You're welcome." I told Carly. "We better get going." Carly's manager Phil said. After they left, Mittens and I did a little victory dance. "Thanks Mittens for writing the song with me." I told Mittens. "You're welcome. Thanks for helping me to learn to love again." Mittens told me. "You're welcome. I have to call Travis. Hello Travis? She loved the song! What? Okay. Come on Mittens we're going to celebrate over dinner." I told Mittens.

Author's note: Aw Carly loved the song. I want to thank every for their support. This is not the end of the story. In the movie we haven't even gotten past the first hour. Yes, I wrote Finding Love Again all by myself. I think it turned out good. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The show down with Egon Tate.

Rex's point of view.

So we went out to eat with Travis and his girl friend. "To Mittens. The cat that paved my way back to fame." I said, making a toast. "I really like your dress Emily." Mittens told Travis' girlfriend. "Thanks. It's nice to clean up after a long day of work." Emily told Mittens. "Oh, where do you work?" Mittens asked Emily. "I'm a therapist. I also wrote a best seller last year called Finding Your Inner Kitten." Emily told Mittens. Then Mittens heard the inevitable, Egon Tate was in the restaurant. "What's wrong Mittens?" I asked Mittens. "It's Egon Tate." Mittens whispered. "Egon Tate?" I yelled, and received a hard kick in the shins from Mittens. So Mittens stealthfuly high tailed her way to the bath room. "Is she okay?" Travis asked me. "Yeah, she just enjoys running through restaurants. I'll go check on her just in case." I told him.

So I went to check on Mittens. "Mittens, are you in here?" I asked Mittens. "He's here." Mittens cried. "I know. He's not that great really. I saw a patch of Grey hair on his head." I told Mittens. "His hair is perfect." Mittens yelped. "I think I'll stay in here until he leaves. Can you get me a sweet tea and some chicken?" Mittens asked me. "Yeah, I'll get a pie and send it in here. Come out of there Mittens." I told her. "I actually have had a speech prepared for over a year. Do you want to hear it?" Mittens asked, while poking her head out of the door. I looked at her curiously. Poor kid had obviously been crying hard, I looked at her and my heart broke. "I would love to Mittens." I told her.

"Okay here it goes. Egon, even though Michelle Grant only lives on paper. I live in the world. I can't forgive you for the heart break you've caused me. Or give you the shame you deserve! Some day when you're old, and age robs you of your ability to write. The memory of breaking my heart will haunt you until your dying days. Or some thing like that. Now I know that I can never say that to him." Mittens told me, and I felt so bad for her. "You have to say it Mittens, and you have to say it now. It's the perfect time! You just wrote a song for Carly Gates! You have to tell him!" I told her. "I can't do it looking like this. I haven't slept in days. I'm covered in ink and crud. I haven't showered in four days. I've been wearing these clothes since Monday!" Mittens told me. "Okay you do look a little mangy. Stay here, I'll be right back." I told Mittens. So I went to ask Emily for a favor. "Excuse me Emily. Can you come with me for a minute?" I asked Emily. "Sure Rex." She told me. So Emily and Mittens swapped clothes. "You look great Mittens. It feels good to know I helped you." Emily said. "It doesn't fit right." Mittens told me. "In another sense, it fits you perfectly. It's perfect for what you're about to do." I told Mittens.

So we went to see Egon Tate. "Mittens. Oh my goodness Mittens! How are you kid?" Egon asked. "(Stutters) I'm good." Mittens stuttered. "Well you look great. Guys this is Mittens Disher, my former student, and the inspiration for Michelle Grant." Egon said. "Hi, I'm Egon Tate." Egon said"Hi I'm Rex Fetcher." I told him. I could tell Mittens just wanted to punch him in the face. "Mittens wrote a song for Carly Gates." I told him. "Wait you're a song writer?" He asked Mittens. "She wrote great lyrics." I told Egon. Mittens clammed up, and I saved her from embarrassment. "Listen. even though Michelle Grant only lives on paper. Mittens lives in the world. She can't forgive you for-" i started to say. "Mr Tate your table's ready." The waiter said. "Sorry, I have to go. The people from Warners' Brothers want to talk to me about making the True Story of Michelle Grant into a movie. It was nice meeting you Fed Ex." Egon said. "I'm going to finish talking to him." I told Mittens. "Look Egon, you better listen to what Mittens came to say." I told him. "I know, some sob story about how I ruined her life. When in fact she used me in order to get published. So back off!" Egon said. "Why don't you back off?" I asked accidentally shoving him into his table. So the fight continued. It ended with Egon knocking me out.

I awoke to find Mittens standing over me, and dabbing my fore head with a wash clothe. "Did I win?" I asked Mittens groggily. "No! Now I'm even more of a joke to him." Mittens told me. "Who cares what he thinks? He's a overly confident jerk. So forget about him, and live the life you deserve!" I told her. "That's incredibly sensitive. Especially from a cat that wears such strange clothes." Mittens told me. "They force all the blood to my heart." I told Mittens. So the two of us shared a kiss, and we spent the rest of the night talking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Concerts and dinners.

Rex's point of view.

I woke up the next morning with my face on the keys of my piano. I looked over at Mittens, who was asleep in her chair. "Let the kid sleep, she's had a long night." I thought. Sadly the silence was broken by Travis calling me. "How's my favorite song writer?" Travis asked me. "I'm good, hang on for just a second." I whispered. "How's Mittens? She seemed really upset last night." Travis asked me. "She's fine, she's asleep in the living room." I told him. "I'm glad she's okay. Emily and I were worried about her." Travis told me. "Any ways you have the show at Fun Land amusement Park today. I'm going to pick you up at three." Travis told me. I turned around just in time to see Mittens roll over and fall off of her chair. "Ow!" Mittens yelped. "I think Mittens is up, I've got to go." I told Travis.

"Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" I asked Mittens. "Yeah, it was nice to actually sleep for the first time this week." Mittens told me. "I'm glad you slept well. I would invite you to hum dum (yes hum dum) around here for a while, but I have a show to do today. It's at Fun Land amusement park. You can come if you want." I told her. Can I go home and shower first?" Mittens asked me. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." I told Mittens.

So we went to my concert. I sang a few songs, and no one really listened to them. "Come on Rex, you have to do another song. Do you want to do Fall In Love Tonight, or The Love of My Life?" Travis asked me. "They don't want me to! I could disappear right now and they wouldn't care!" I told Travis. "You have to keep going! These songs are really great, and they're making so many people happy! Please Rex, keep going, for me?" Mittens said, doing the dog face. "Okay then, I'll do The Love of My Life. Thanks Mittens." I told them. "Okay, Cat Nip face." I said.

Song: The Love of My Life. Lyrics by: Sunshine.

Woke up to the sound of raindrops on my roof.

Tear stained pillow told the cold hard truth. (Rex remembers seeing how broken hearted Mittens was the night before.)

But yesterday's pain is a cloudy memory. (Mittens remembers Rex telling her to forget about Egon Tate.)

Since you came and shared your love with me. (Rex Remembers when Mittens first came into his life.)

Your love so real, so true. Never knew anything like the love I found in you! (Rex remembers the kiss they shared the night before.)

You love so good, so right. You are the love of my life! (Rex realizes he might be in love with Mittens.)

My past held so much pain. Never thought I'd be happy again! (Mittens remembers the heart break she faced before she met Rex.)

Now joy like I never knew. In the love I've found in you! (Rex remembers the first time he looked into Mittens' beautiful green eyes.)

Your love so real so true. Never knew anything like the love I found in you! (Mittens realizes she's falling in love with Rex.)

Now joy like I never knew. In the love I've found in you! (Rex thinks about how he lived in the past before he met Mittens.)

Now, I'm looking to tomorrow! Not just another day! (Rex and Mittens realize how they've changed each other's lives.)

You've given me a future, and shown me the way! (Rex thinks about how he was lost with out Mittens.)

Your love so real so true. Never knew anything like the love I found in you! (Rex looks at Mittens and smiles.)

You love so good, so right. You are the love of my life! (Rex goes back stage and kisses Mittens.)

Rex's point of view.

So we got in the car to go home from the concert. "So Travis how much did we make?" I asked Travis. "I'm not sure. Not enough for a fancy dinner for sure." Travis told me. "Oh no! I was supposed to go to Donna's for dinner! She would be as mad if you came Rex." Mittens told me. "If it means that much to you, I'll go with you." I told her. "I can't go." Travis said.

So we went to Donna's for dinner. "Mr Fetcher, it's an honor to have you here. More tuna spinach squash casserole?" Donna asked me. "Sure Donna I would love more." I said. (Rex's cell phone rings.) "Sorry, I'll put it on silent." I told Donna. "No go on ahead." Donna told me. "Hi Travis. What? What did you say about Carly's people?" I asked Travis. "Is it about the song?" Mittens asked me. "That was Mittens. Really? Okay great. That was Travis. Carly is back in town tomorrow, and wants to see us at her studio to work on the song." I told Mittens. "Aunt Mittens can we go to Carly's concert?"Donna's daughter asked me. "Yeah I think we can arrange that." Carly said.

Mittens' point of view.

So after dinner, Donna and I did the dishes, and talked about Rex. I admit I watched Rex playing Rock Band with Donna's kids admiringly. "Mittens, come on." Donna told me. "Sorry, I got distracted." I told Donna, and received a weird look from her. "What Donna?" I asked her. "Look I like Rex. Of course he's Rex Fetcher. He's so dreamy. Plus he ate my casserole." Donna told me. "Yes it was a magical evening." I said jokingly. "Look, I've seen the way you look at him. I know you're falling for him. Be careful Mittens, I don't want it to end up like it did with Egon Tate. So be sure he feels the same way about you." Donna said. "I'm not falling for him. Besides that one time we kissed. It's been completely professional." I told Donna. "You kissed Rex Fetcher?!" Donna screamed. "Don't worry about it. Besides how can I tell if he feels the same way about me?" I asked Donna. "If he does some thing unbelievable for you. In Larry's case it was when he wrote and preformed a love song for me." Donna said. So I returned my attention to Rex singing and dancing during a game of Rock Band. "And he's watching us all with the eye! Of the tiger! Guitar solo!" (Rex imitates guitar music.) Rex said.

Rex's point of view.

So we left Donna's house and prepared to go our separate ways for the night. "That was fun. Except for that casserole. That's what I imagine death tastes like." I told Mittens. "So I'll see you tomorrow at Carly's studio." I told Rex. "Okay, be there at 8:00 am tomorrow." I told her. "Well good bye, and thanks for today I had a great time." Mittens told me. "You're welcome. Thanks for your support today." I told her. "You're welcome Rex." Mittens told me.

Author's note: Aww Kitty love! First, I want to give you guys a link to Little Bit's first fan fiction story. .net/s/5676724/1/Island_Time. Please read and review her story. It would mean the world to her. Next, I want to thank a ton of people. First, I want to thank my aunt Sunshine who wrote the wonderful song The Love of My Life for this chapter. Next I want to thank my best friend and fellow fan fiction writer Little Bit. Hi Little Bit! I have one thing to say to you. Doodle! (Inside joke, sorry people.) Next, I want to thank my reviewer 8Miles That Way. I admit that I can't take credit for being Bolt's number one fan. I believe that honor belongs to Australian Chaos. I'm like all the other Bolt fans on here. I have a Bolt collection. I have 2 Bolt plushies, the 2 disc Bolt DVD, the sound track, the Bolt dog bowl and scoop and bag clip. Next I want to thank My girl's a writer. She's been with me from the start. Also, welcome back Anan1995! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story so far. I also want to apologize for not updating yesterday. I went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel. It was awesome. I admit I am a huge Alvin and the Chipmunks fan. My favorite chipmunk is Alvin. We were going to go see Extraordinary Measures (gotta love Brendan Frayser movies), turns out it comes out on Friday.

Next, I want to know what you guys want to see next. Do you guys want more stories like My Life as a Stray and When I Grow Up to be a Super Dog? Do you want to see more movies remade with Bolt characters. I want to do a: Ferris Bueller's Day Off one, (has any one other than me watched that?) an X Files one, (I am a huge X Files fan) a Back to the Future one, a Alvin and the Chipmunks one. Do you want to see a Bolt 2 prequel? Also, in my next author's note, I'll answer any questions you guys have.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Clash of the cultures.

Rex's point of view.

So we went to Carly's studio. "I was thinking that instead of starting with the piano, we go country and have a guitar instead. Bob, play something similar to Taylor Swift's music. All I want to do is find love again. I might die before I find love again!" Carly sang. I looked over at Mittens, it was obvious that she didn't like the new twist to the song. "I think I'll go and get one of those muffins from the lobby." Mittens said. "You didn't like it?" Carly asked Mittens. "She loved it. She just really wanted a muffin." I told her. "What you guys came up with was great. I need one more verse, it doesn't feel like the song's over yet. I have to go. Thanks for coming!" Carly said. "I'm having a party tonight, I want you both to come." Carly told us. "We'll be there." I told her.

"You didn't really like that nonsense set to Taylor Swift, did you?" Mittens asked me. "I thought it was terrible." I told Mittens. "It destroyed Country music and love songs in under a minute. I don't understand! The Bugs, The Litter Box Boys wouldn't have let this happen!" Mittens told me. "That's different! They write Gold, I write tin foil." I told her. "You are better than tin foil! That's why I'm telling her what I think at the party!" Mittens told me. "In that case you are no longer invited." I told Mittens. "Why, she invited me?" Mittens asked me. "She invited us as a team. We had a disagreement, so we are unteamed for the purpose of the invitation." I told Mittens. "Are you going?" Mittens asked me. "It's plausible that I might stop by. I don't want to be rude." I told her. "I don't want to be rude either. You can't keep me from going." Mittens told me. "Oh, and Carly that she messed up two music genres in under a minute isn't rude? I am sending you back to obedience school." I told Mittens. "I have to tell her how I feel about the song. I won't work like this." Mittens told me. "You are not going Mittens. I'll tie you up and leave you in a closet if I have to!" I told Mittens. It was too late. She was gone.

So I went to the party, hoping Mittens wouldn't show up. "Hey, has Mittens showed up yet?" I asked Carly's manager Phil. "Not yet Rex." Phil told me. Luckily, I caught a glimpse of Travis, and went to have a chat with him. "Hi Rex, where's Mittens?" Travis asked me. Suddenly, I saw Mittens elbowing her way through the crowd. "There she is. We can't let her talk to Carly. She's going to ruin every thing. Because she hates what she did to the song." I told Travis. "Okay, I can help you with that." Travis told me. "Hey Mittens. I see you brought food." I told her. "Yes, I felt like I should bring some thing. So I picked up a cookie cake." Mittens told me. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Carly said, pulling the two of us in for a slightly awkward hug. "Well, thanks for inviting us. I wanted to talk to you about-" (Rex shoves a cookie in Mittens' mouth.) Mittens started to say, before I cut her off. "About the fact that we're going to have to leave early to finish the song. We're just so pumped about finishing the song." I told Carly. "You can't leave yet. Let me show you the roof, it's upstairs!" Carly said excitedly. "No really, I thought it was in the basement." I whispered in Mittens' ear. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Mittens replied in a whisper. So we went to the roof, I had to keep force feeding Mittens to keep her quiet.

"Listen Carly, I wanted to say-" Mittens started to say, but I elbowed her to make her be quiet. "Would you look at that view. It is truly magnificent!" I told Carly. "Hold on, I think Mittens was going to say something." Carly told me. "I don't think she was. She's very sneaky like that. She starts to say something, then stops mid sentence." I told Carly. "Listen I respect the fact that you want to bring your own twist to the song, but I feel like we kinda were suck ups about the song." Mittens told Carly. "Which means we're trying to introduce you to the next generation of Country music fans." I told her. "I just think the piano represents the struggle that two people face to find true love better than the guitar." Mittens told Carly. "I don't think so. My fans really love it when I have guitar in the back ground. I appreciate your opinion though Mittens." Carly told Mittens. "I really must go now. Enjoy party." Carly told Mittens. With that, Carly was gone.

"Nice try Mittens, but the Taylor Swift Guitar score is here to stay." I told her. "No thanks to you. Talk about sucking up! We were so close! I am going to tell her what I think!" Mittens told me. "You already did! What are you going to do this time? Put it in big letters on a bill board! You are so persistent!" I told Mittens. "You're not persistent enough! You don't have enough back bone to stand up for what's right! I'm going back for round two!" Mittens told me. "I'm not going to let you! Nothing is going to make her your buddy. Any more than the years I spent with Charlie made him mine! Because in the end it's just business! That's why it's called the music business!" I told her. Suddenly, Craig the living breathing robot showed up out of no where. "Congratulations on your happy smiley song!" Craig mocked.

So we went back to my apartment to finish the song. "Okay we have all night, a little of tomorrow morning, a tiny bit of the after noon. No pressure." I told mittens. She scribbled some thing down on her note book, and handed it to me. "What does this say?" I asked Mittens. "Sorry, I can't do this." Mittens told me. "Sorry I can't do this! Oh so now you're leaving?" I asked. "I'm sorry I can't work like this. I don't feel inspired at all!" Mittens told me. "Inspiration's for armatures! Just four more lines I'm begging you!" I told her. "I can't Rex, I'm sorry!" Mittens told me. "You can and you won't! You push and push, and move the furniture around! You never stop talking! You mess every thing up just like he said!" I yelled at Mittens. "Who are you talking about?" She yelped. "I read the book so I could tell you that you are nothing like Michelle Grant. When in fact, he's got you spot on!" I told her. "What are you saying?" Mittens asked, she at this point was in tears. "I'm saying Egon Tate was right! I can't write! Michelle Grant whined to her teacher! She has now written ¾ of a hit song, and won't finish it until she gets what she wants! You think life is this fairy tale, and when things don't turn out the way you want them to, you can't handle it!" I yelled. "Take that back!" Mittens yelped, she was very much in tears at this point. With that Mittens was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I need answers, not just more excuses!

Rex's point of view.

I was panicking! Mittens hated me! I didn't finish the song! I was doomed! I went to face Carly any ways. "Carly, Rex Fetcher's here to see you." Phil told Carly. "Hi Rex!" Carly said. "Please don't hug me! Please don't hug me!" I thought. "Listen, I didn't exactly finish the song." I told Carly. "Mittens sent me the lyrics this morning. They are so beautiful!" Carly told me. "There are moments when I wonder if it's real. Or if he feels the same way about me? I need answers. Not just more excuses!" Carly sang. "Mittens finished the song, even after what I said last night." I thought. "You okay Rex?" Carly asked me. "Yeah, I just spaced out there for a second." I told her.

So I went to see Mittens. "Hi, is Mittens here?" I asked the front desk person, who's name was Sally. "She should be here in a minute." Sally told me. I had a awkward five minute wait with the front desk person. "You remind me of some one." Sally told me. "Really? Who?" I asked Sally. "Have you ever heard of the band Cat Nip?" Sally asked me. "Yes. I'm Rex Fetcher." I told her. (Awkward silence) "Oh, Here comes Mittens." Sally told me. "Hi Mittens." I said nervously. "I'm going to the office." She told Sally. "I'm going with her." I replied. "I wanted to say that the last verse was fantastic. I also wanted to apologize for last night." I told Mittens. "You were right. Life isn't a fairy tale, I need to grow up. That's why I'm moving to Florida." Mittens told me. "Mittens, I realized that I can't compose with out you. I need you in my life to rearrange my furniture." I told her. "Thanks, but I already made my decision." Mittens told me. "Are you coming to the concert tonight?" I asked Mittens. "I can't disappoint Kate." Mittens told me. "Well good luck." I told Mittens. "You too Rex." She Replied.

Mittens' point of view.

So I went to the concert, with a shadow of doubt over me. "You know, I'm just going to skip it." I told Donna. "You guys go on inside. I'm going to talk to Mittens." Donna told her family. "Mittens listen to me. Kate and Zach have told all their friends that their aunt wrote Carly Gates' new song. You have to go in there." Donna told me. "I just don't know how I can even look at him after what he said." I told Donna. "After tonight, you'll both go your separate ways." Donna told me. "I'll go." I told her. So we went in there right before the concert started.

Song: Our Song. Artist: Taylor Swift.

Our song is the slamming screen doors.  
Sneaking' out late, tapping on your window.  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow.  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know.

Our song is the way you laugh.  
The first date when, I didn't kiss him and I should have.  
And when I got home, before I said amen.  
Asking God if He could play it again.

Rex's point of view.

Mean while, I was back stage, watching Psych. "Tuesdays on CBS. It's Battle Of The Cat Band Has Beens!" The announcer said on TV. "Five minutes Mr Fetcher." Phil told me. "Okay." I replied.

Mittens' point of view.

I was sitting through another butchered Taylor Swift song. "I want you to hear a new song. Written by Mr Rex Fetcher." Carly said. "Rex Fetcher and Mittens Disher. It's just a mistake." Donna said. "I'm going to go." I told Donna. "You can't go." Donna told me. "I'm fine. I just can't listen to this." I told her. So I started to leave.

Song: Don't tune me out, just yet. Music and lyrics by: Bolt Fan 21.

It's never been easy for me. (Mittens continues to exit the building.)

To find words to go along with a melody. (Mittens stops walking, and turns to face Rex.)

But this time there's actually some thing on my mind. So please forgive these few brief awkward lines. (Mittens stares at Rex in confusion.)

Since I met you, my whole life has changed. (Rex remembers meeting Mittens.)

It's not just my living room, you've rearranged. (Rex remembers Mittens rearranging his living room.)

I was living in the past, but some how you've brought me back!

And I haven't felt like this since before Spanky said Chillax! (Mittens smiles.)

Even though I know. Based on my track record, I might not seem like the safest bet. (Mittens realizes that Rex really does love her.)

All I'm asking you, is don't tune me out! Just yet! (Rex continues playing the piano.)

For years I've been telling myself, the same old story! (Mittens walks towards the stage.)

That I'm happy to live off my so called "former glories". (Mittens smiles because Rex wrote a song about her.)

But you've given me a reason, to take another chance!

Now I need you, despite the fact that you've killed all my fish! (Mittens laughs.)

Even though I know, I've already blown more chances than any one should ever get! (Mittens keeps walking towards the stage.)

All I'm asking you, is don't tune me out just yet! Don't tune me out! Just yet. (Donna smiles at Mittens.)

Rex's point of view.

So I went back stage, and waited for my cue to go on stage. Suddenly, I saw Mittens. "What? No cookie cake this time?" I asked Mittens jokingly. "Rex that song!" Mittens said. "It was the best I could do. You can fix it if you want to." I told Mittens. "Rex that song was Gold!" Mittens told me. So we shared a kiss. "I guess this means you love me again." I told Mittens. "That's exactly what this means." Mittens told me. "I want you to hear my new song Finding Love Again. Music and lyrics by Rex Fetcher, and Mittens Disher!" Carly told the crowd. Suddenly, we heard the score I had written for the song. "What happened to the Taylor Swift guitar score?" Mittens asked me. "Well I told Carly that it hurt the emotion of the song. When that didn't work, I told her that it would help me to win you back. That did it. It turns out that even though she thought The Beatles were, actually real Beatles. She is in fact quite the romantic!" I told Mittens. "Go get 'em tiger!" Mittens told me.

"Haunted by the past, I just can't seem to move on!" Carly sang.

"I've been hiding all my emotions away, just in case I ever need them again some day! I've been setting aside time, to find a little space in the corners of my mind." I sang.

"All I wanna do is find love again. I might die before I find love again! Oh oh oh!" We sang together.

"I've been watching but the sun refuses to shine! I've been searching but I just don't see the light! I know that it's out there! There's got to be some one for me some where!" Carly sang.

"I've been looking for some one to help me to learn to love again. Not some one just to be a friend! I could use some directions, and I'm open to your suggestions." I sang.

"All I wanna do is find love again. I might die before I find love again! And if you help me to learn to love again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!" we sang.

"There are moments when I wonder if it's real. Or if he feels the same way about me? I need answers. Not just more excuses!" Carly sang.

"All I wanna do is find love again. I might die before I find love again! If I open up to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do! And if you help me to learn to love again, you know that I'll be there for me in the end!" We finished.

(Rex goes back stage and him and Mittens embrace.)

(Screen shows sheet music with "Finding Love Again. Music and lyrics by: Rex Fetcher, and Mittens Disher" written on it, and fades out.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: End Credits.

Well it's a tough job but someone's gotta do it. Stickin' it out not givin' in to it! (Rex and Mittens are working on a new song.)

When everybody's givin' up on me and you! (Mittens and Rex are taking a walk.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby! (Rex and Mittens are singing their new song for Ackley.)

We've still got some work to do! (Ackley tells them that the song still needs a little work.)

Well it didn't go down quite the way we planned it! (Rex remembers the fight that he and Mittens had.)

We made mistakes, took some things for granted. (Mittens learns not to over feed the fish.)

We've come this far we've got to see it through! (Rex is struggling with the score for a song.)

We've still got some work to do! (Mittens shows Rex the lyrics she wrote.)

And we've got long hours and late nights ahead of us now! (Camera shows Rex asleep on the couch, and Mittens asleep in her chair.)

But if we try we just might, make it all right! (Rex teaches Mittens the right way to make coffee.)

It might all work out somehow. (Rex and Mittens' song is almost finished.)

Well it's a tough job we didn't ask for it. (Rex has fallen asleep, and Mittens is still working.)

Takin' what's breakin' and tryin' to restore it. (Rex is reading over the lyrics Mittens has written.)

It won't be easy what else is new? (Mittens and Rex are recording another take of their new song.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby! (Rex is preforming the new song that he and Mittens wrote.)

We've still got some work to do! (Mittens, Rex, and Travis celebrate the success of the new song.)

Cast:

Rex: Hugh Grant.

Mittens: Bolt Fan 21.

Carly Gates: Sandra Bullock.

Travis: Tom Hanks.

Donna: Drew Barrymore.

Ackley: Ryan Reynolds (Guy from The Proposal.)

Egon Tate: Alan Ruck. (Ferris Bueller's day off.) Battle of the Cat band Has Beens producer: Michael Keaton.

We've still got some work to do!

Larry: Matthew Broderick

Emily:Zooey Deschanel. (Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy.)

Sally: Emily Deschanel. (Bones.)

We've still got some work to do!

Phil: Michael Weatherly. (NCIS.)

Craig Bergerstein: Michael J. Fox.

We've still got some work to do!

A Treasure Beyond All Imagining trailer.

Bolt's grand father: Bolt Lightning Fletcher, you're under taking the responsibility to find the greatest treasure of all time.

Bolt's grand father: It grew through out the ages, and moved across the continents. Before it was hidden by America's founding fathers. They've hidden clues right in front of our eyes. Like the unfinished pyramid and the all seeing eye. Bolt, protecting the treasure is your destiny.

Sadie: you're treasure hunters aren't you?

Bolt: We're more like treasure protectors.

All his life, Bolt Fletcher has searched for a treasure that no one believed existed.

Bolt's father: The treasure is a myth Bolt!

Bolt: Dad, I refuse to believe that.

What Bolt thought was the last clue.

Bolt: 180 years of searching, and I'm three feet away.

Was only the beginning.

Bolt: The Declaration of independence.

Sadie: You think there's a treasure map on the The Declaration of independence?

Bolt: The map is invisible.

Rhino: Why would we make this up?

Sadie: Where's your proof?

Rhino: We don't have it.

Sadie: Did Big Foot take it?

Bolt; Word about the map is bound to get out. Brundun's going to steal it! The only way to protect it is to steal it.

Rhino: What?

Bolt: I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence.

Rhino: Uh, Bolt?

Rhino; It is surrounded by guards, and video moniters, and little kids on their eighth grade field trip.

Rhino; You will go to prison you know that?

Bolt: Yeah probably.

Rhino: Get out of there now!

Brundun: He's got the map!

This January. The clues of ten generations, will reveal the mystery 20 centuries in the making.

Rhino: Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?

Brundun: Tell me what the next clue is.

Sadie: What do you see?

Jon Travolta

A Treasure Beyond All Imagining.

January 27 only on fanfiction. Net.

Author's note: Yes! I'm doing a Bolt spoof of my all time favorite movie National Treasure. I recommend watching the movie before you read A Treasure Beyond All Imagining. You don't have to. I just didn't want to spoil the movie for you guys. Anan1995 you might need to look for the movie under this title: La leyenda del tesoro perdido. I thought I would tell you the title to look for it under, in case you wanted to watch it. For ever one else look for the movie National Treasure. I want to thank every one for reading and reviewing. Anan1995, I promise the Bolt X Files spoof will have Bolt X Mittens.


End file.
